iSamantha Kendall
by PurpleHamAndComputers
Summary: When FBI agent Freddie Benson is assigned to a family to protect, he meets an old friend that sparks his interest. Seddie.


**A/N: Hello people. If someone is confused, I am iLikeCupcakes, and this account is a collab account. I get to work with iCarlyismelife to make stories on this account. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**iSamantha Kendall**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>As I pulled the car onto the driveway, I still felt frantic. I have been doing this for thirteen years now, and it still feels nerving. Having to protect people. Their lives at stake.<p>

I hear Gibby's voice clear onto my headpiece, saying that we was not too far from the road. I knew that Carl would be close behind. That's why I planted a decoy. It wasn't so difficult. Many men look like me.

We planted one to drive in a decoy car, and have the lifter follow close behind. My protégé, Cali, gave me information on the family at risk. A single mother who is a baker and owns a local bakery downtown. She seems to have no record. One ticket, which was due to her not stopping at a red light.

One child. A little boy named Ben. I presumed. He was a good child. never got into trouble, but once had a tantrum attack for someone stealing his Fatcake that his mother had packed him for lunch

One thing I loved about Cali, was how she was able to look up anything in an instant. She told me that mother's name was Samantha Kendall.

It said that she filed for divorce on a Keith Kendall. Papers stating to domestic violence. Keith was known to be an alcoholic around here. Wherever here was. I was near D.C. Possibly Virginia. I didn't have time to focus on details. I just wanted to confront the family and send them to our safe house. Keep them away from Carl Tracker. Such an ironic last name. Who was the lifter on the Kendall family.

I had Cali check all backgrounds on the Kendall family. No trace came of them knowing or associating with Tracker in their lifetime. I checked the child. Nope. He didn't encounter any adult by that name. Maybe Samantha saw him once walk into her bakery. I doubt that as well. The father seemed cleaned as well. As clean as he could be. So far, he has three DUIs. He spent a short time in prison for his second.

He was known to be an abusive man, yet he managed to get custody of his child on the weekends. It was Saturday today, and noon was striking soon. This was the time when Keith would pick Ben up, so then he can spend the weekend with his sociopath of a father. Cali told me that he was an officer. Working for the County Police Department. His father is the chief, and his grandfather is a judge. The same judge that sentenced the custody hearing. No wonder he got away with it.

The man was born and raised in Hampton, North Carolina. He ended up moving at sixteen, alongside his family, to Fairfax.

He went to a University. Got his degree in Criminal Justice, and then moved to worked alongside his father.

Nothing states that the family was at risk. I granted Cali to get background checks on anyone that knew the Kendall family, and...nothing. I feel at a dead end. I got out of my SUV. Knowing that I was killing time here. I see that a Buick and a pickup truck are parked outside the house. One belonging to Keith, and the other, Samantha.

There seemed to be a golden retriever at the porch of the house, dosing off. I went up to the blue painted house. It seemed like a quaint, two bedroom, two bathroom place.

I saw that Gibby's vehicle was nowhere in sight. I wonder what was taking him so long. Traffic? He's an FBI agent. He doesn't allow that stuff to happen. Mostly, he flips people off, and shows his badge like he's the fucking king of the world. He seems much more smug than he was in his younger years.

I sighed as I approached the door. Somehow, I can feel that there will be a lot of hostility in the room. I knock on the door. I wait. Nothing really. I can hear nothing. No shouting. So, I knock again. More loudly. Then I pound on the door. Before I knew it, the wooden front door was being opened by the ten year old. Ben.

He looked frightened. Possibly by my height. I seemed to have grown taller than expected. When I was younger, I was shorter than an average male. That is what the doctors told me. I guess puberty hits you. Ben stared, gawking at me as though I was an Ogre.

"H-Hello," He greeted in a soft voice, "May I help you?"

I chuckled, and then it subdued when I saw the father at clear view. Keith. I got a good picture of him from his files.

Dark, shaggy black hair. Tan. Slender. Hazel eyes that seemed to be piercing angrily towards his son, rather than me.

"What do you think you're doing answering the door?"spat Keith, "You know that there are strangers at the door. Keep away. Unless me or...your mother is with you."

He nodded his head."Where is mom?"

Keith sighed, "She's in the backyard. Getting ready for the party." Party? That was something that I was not informed of.

Ben smiled widely and fled to the glass door leading to the backyard.

"Sweet Jesus, why did I end up with an idiot for a son?" Keith muttered, making me mad in a way. I can see why Samantha would avoid him.

Keith turned towards me, perplexed. "Who are you?" He asked.

I froze. What am I going to tell him? I am usually better with this when Gibby is around. He is usually the one that talks, and I just nod my head.

"I-I am Freddie Benson." I pull out my badge from my jacket pocket. "I am an agent and I am here to speak with the Kendall family."

"Agent? If you are an agent, then where is your black suit?" responded Keith.

I hated that stereotype. We do not wear suits. We wear casual clothes. I shake that fact off of my mind, and stare at the man who is clutching a beer bottle in his hand. Half empty.

"I see you are drinking." I pointed out.

Keith cleared his throat, and took a swing at the bottle. "Want some?"

"No. I don't drink."

"Too bad." Keith took a pregnant pause. "It's really good."

"So good that it ends you up in divorce?"

Keith's eyes widened."How did you-"

"Like I said, I am an agent." I cut him off.

Keith stared at my skeptically."What do you want from me?"

I just want to keep your family safe. You are a family man. Correct? You do love your child, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Then show me inside. To where your ex wife and child are." Freddie then added, "So I can keep them safe."

A nice, two bedroom place as I already knew, thanks to Cali. Keith introduced me to the golden retriever, Zeus. Who was awakened to be brought into the house.

I looked around the place. It was neat and tidy. Not a mess in sight. The mantle in the living room was plastered with pictures of Ben. Which is understandable. He is pretty adorable.

Keith pulled the curtain back from the glass sliding door to the backyard. He opened up the door, and I hopped outside.

I saw as Zeus came jumping to the outside, running straight for Ben, I guess Ben is his favorite human. I always wanted a dog, but my mother prohibited them. She thought that they would cause me to get rabies.

I saw as the women, Samantha peered across the corner walking over to Keith."How dare you yell at our-" She paused and stared at me with shock."Who-Who is he?"

Keith shrugged."Some agent called Freddie Benson is here to talk to us."

"Freddie?"She smiled, looking over at me with happiness."Freddie Benson?"

"Yeah..."I answer confusedly.

"It's me." Samantha said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Me."

"Me who?"

Keith was beginning to have the same confused expression I had.

Samantha laughed, "It's me. Sam Puckett."

I looked at her features, trying to see if she wasn't lying. I gulped and saw it. Icy blue eyes, blonde hair. She is Sam. Just...older.

I felt the ground shaking, everything spinning. That's when I tumbled to the ground.


End file.
